Entities often employ individuals, organizations, and/or the like, to perform a variety of work on behalf of the employing entity. When employing an individual and/or organization to perform work, the manner in which the employing entity compensates the individual and/or organization may vary, e.g., based on an agreement between the employing entity and the individual and/or organization.